To the Winnner go the Spoils
by Splintered Star
Summary: The Dark Lord has always searched out those with power, and made them his servants. But not everyone he finds gives in easily. It's a game, after all, but what if neither wanted to lose? YGOHP. Yami no Malik x Voldemort


(PG-13, YGO/HPYami no Malik x Voldemort. Umm, yeah. )

Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Shoo, kiddies.

It's rare that he finds one so like him, so dark and cruel and similar. He is a muggle, of a sort, though he has magic. And a very ancient magic it is, and very powerful as well. But soon that power will change hands. He doesn't know that; or maybe he does.

Usually the dark lord does not bother with muggles except for target practice, but this one is different. Dark and powerful and cold and very, very beautiful.

The restrained body beneath him arches, fighting his power, but he doesn't mind, doesn't mind, because they both know it's a game, just a game with their lives and their powers at stake. Neither can afford to lose, neither can afford to give in but one of them will have to eventually or it'll never end and the dark lord has more important things to do and his almost-but-not-quite-prisoner's lighter half will regain control sometime. He's restrained right now, but he has to come out sometime because it's his body and he _really_ controls him even though he doesn't.

The captured one bites his captor, hardhardhard on the lips as they kiss and he shouldn't even know about this world he knows he shouldn't but he does and his captor has power, power that he wants. This dark one found him, released him and then captured him again for his own pleasure and gain. The captured one knows what he wants; he wants to break him and control him, but he won't, he won't, because to do that he'll have to win their game and he'll never win.

Never.

The dark lord bites back, just as hard as his captured prey. Palepale hands wind into palepale blond hair and pull, causing the captured one to arch higher, hating soso much that the dark one has as much power over him that he does - even the small amount it is.

The dark lord knows that his prisoner hates him, hateshates him so much. He also knows the reason his prey submits the little that he does: he wants the dark lord's power. It's a game, after all, and to the winner go the spoils. The spoil in this game is all the power in the world – taking the other's life is an added bonus.

The captured one knows that his captor wants his power. He knows that the other knows that he wants the other's power. But, unlike the other, he knows what to do. He knows how to tempt and confuse and lie and seduce. And he will.

The dark lord doesn't know what his prisoner is doing. He relaxes from his struggle, and his eyes seem to break before the dark lord's eyes.

_ Good_.

"Have I won?" He hisses in his prey's ear. His prey numbly nods, pretending to be broken. "Good. Now," He waves his wand and the invisible restraints around his wrists disappear. "Up." The blond one rises to a sitting position, still playing to be weak.

The dark lord is pleased with his appearing success, for he's been battling with this one for far to long and it is about time he gave in to his captor.

The dark lord pulls his prey to him, intending to cement his rule. He feels no resistance as he ravages his prey's mouth. He pulls back, confused but his prey just sits there, waiting for him to move. He moves to kiss his prey again and feels the captured one's hands cup his face. He's surprised, but he assumes this to be an example of his prey-now-slave's subservience.

His new slave's hands slip to the back of his neck, but he pays no heed to them. He finally breaks the kiss and whispers into his prey's ear,

"Do you know what I've done?"

His prey chuckles darkly. "Made the worst and last mistake of your life." The hands that had been sitting loosely at the back of the dark lord's neck tighten into a near choke.

"What do you mean?" The dark lord is confused, very very confused, but he won't admit that, especially since he should have seen this, should have been sure that his prey had been broken.

The formerly captured one, quicker then the dark lord can react, forces him down on his back and takes his wand before he _can_ react.

"You let me free." The once-but-not-now-slave snaps the wand and tosses it somewhere. "Now I am in control."

The dark lord begins to hiss for his snake, but the other takes his mouth in a brutal kiss before he can. He's out of control, and they both know it.

They both know there's nothing he can do.

The blond one pulls the other to him, keeping his mouth covered. "You can't escape me." He purrs, dark and sinful and violent. He bites down hard on his once-captor-now-prey's neck, tasting the unusual blood. He looks up into snake eyes. It's the first time the dark lord ever felt true fear. And Yami no Malik knows it.

"I win, Voldemort."

-

(Eyes Fic) I need therapy. Or medication. One of the two. Anyone who agrees with me please raise your hand.

Anyway, I was thinking about some YGO/HP crossovers, and I thought, 'What would happen if you locked Yami no Malik and Voldemort in a room together?' And this was born somewhere in there. Don't ask, okay? I doubt you want to know.


End file.
